


four (you're here)

by haitangs



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, School Rumours, breddy - Freeform, is the title a pun? who knows, professor brett yang, together, when will i proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangs/pseuds/haitangs
Summary: The major question is: Why does Professor Yang check in at four o' clock in the morning to run through pieces in one of the school's older practice rooms?
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	four (you're here)

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first breddy fics omg idk what i'm actually doing lol :] i'm still experiencing a severe case of writer's block so this may still seem very very rusty (i'm exploring some new styles of writing tho) !!

There’s this rumour within the university that gets brought up every once in a while as a fill-in topic for people’s breaktime conversations. It concerns a music instructor who allegedly checks in by schedule at the ungodly hour of four o’clock in the morning to run through some pieces in one of the campus’ older practice rooms. All by himself. _Professor Brett Yang_ : his name is.

Now Professor Yang is a class favorite, which may very well be the reason why he's often the talk of the campus. There's never a day where one doesn't overhear any form of appreciation or praise towards his exemplary teaching of the violin. Attentive to detail, a student shared, you'll always see him patiently guiding everyone under his mentorship. _He knows what he is doing,_ they added, _the years he has put into studying his instrument just shows. And his playing? Breath-taking. Add his looks to that too and you can't blame those unwed faculty members who can't help but steal glances at the professor when he's too distracted with work. Got me thinking though, why isn't Professor Yang married again?_

To say that this particular curiosity didn’t intrigue everyone in the slightest would be a flat-out lie, which is why when news broke out about his oddly-timed visits, [despite him not providing any sort of comment for himself] a lot of people began speculating reasons that are tied to various _whats_ and _whys._

Of course, there's a portion of the student body who agree to dismiss it as merely the professor's preference for early attendance and/or private practice sessions. After all, the school is big enough to drown out any sound that may wake neighbours up; definitely convenient for a musician. The alternatives, however, start with a rather controversial theory that Professor Yang is seeing somebody in secret, his routine a disguise to a love affair. _The guard,_ somebody claimed once during another discussion, _shared to us that she once heard two whole violins playing together from the room that the professor was in. She said she was passing by closely during her rounds, so she had a good hearing to what might have transpired inside._ A number of students chose not to believe this though, pointing out that it’s a bit careless for the professor to have his secret meetings on noticeable grounds. _He's too smart for this mistake, we believe,_ goes unspoken but collectively thought of by the majority.

Moving on, the next popular guess might also be the most absurd thing to hold unto, with the reason that the supernatural has been put into play. If Professor Yang isn't meeting anyone, then maybe _maybe_ he is under some kind of spell; an unexplainable state of sorts that made him develop a strange habit. However, this conjecture is more often than not dismissed when it's introduced back to the table, since by evidence and account, the subject at hand always presents himself with a conscious mind (also, complete teaching uniform, protective cold wear, and his violin on hand). Entirely different from a supposed in-a-trance kind of person.

-

"So what then? It's been months, yet we still don't have any kind of answer. I love the professor, so I really don't want to pass him off as weird. There must be a reason."

"Should we, after all, try to sneak in?"

"There's been a lot of attempts. But the other guards always catch them, say it's way before the start of class. _Go home! Mind your own businesses! So what if your professor goes here too early? The owner of the school permits him, but you lot aren't!_ "

"Oh you mock them, but they do have a point. The Chens and Yangs have always been close friends; family, even. It's no surprise."

"Ugh, can't we at least try ourselves? Maybe we'll get lucky! Let's try Friday morning, yeah? Who's with me?"

Maybe luck is indeed on the curious students' sides this time, as upon entering the dimly-lit campus through climbing probably the shortest point of the back wall, the three of them are spared the attention of a guard that just passed by the area for patrol. Holding their breaths and only relying on the little splotches of light coming from the early dawn, they walk towards the building where the practice rooms are located. Buzzes from insects fill their ears momentarily as they continue. Then like a budding flower from the distance, they hear the first few notes of the violin, its volume steadily going louder as they shortened their distance. _That's him_ , they give each other a look as they settle behind some bushes overlooking a clear window.

The view from where the students are bewilders them as their vision begins to adjust through the light.

Professor Yang stands there in a corner of the room, his violin now at rest as he flips through some repertoire. Remnants of moonlight grace his features, highlighting the creases of determination on his forehead and the wrinkles that have come to form beneath his eyes due to aging. Dark-rimmed glasses rest on the bridge of his nose, though with the angle of his head, they can be seen slowly slipping down. Professor Yang does not seem to care for it, his hands too occupied at the moment. _It’s going to fall-_

“Brett,” a gentle voice from behind the man surprises both him and their undercover spectators. As if on cue, a _Who?_ pops up simultaneously within the latter’s minds, their eyes immediately scanning the room for another person. What is visible as of the moment however, is an arm— strong yet delicate; tan but ghastly— reaching out to the professor's face. The rest of the figure stays hidden behind the curtains. Yang stands still and unalarmed, letting the other do what they want: to push back his glasses. "They were about to fall, you know?"

Yang steps back, scrunching his nose before a chuckle escapes from his lips. He turns around, smiling softly.

_"Eddy, you're here."_

The man named 'Eddy' emerges from the shadows, his probable age not far from Yang's. He presents himself notably taller than the professor, even with his head tilting downward. His curly locks are left as it is from when maybe a gust of wind blew past earlier, strands sticking out like he just got out of bed. It gives him a softer look despite his naturally handsome and (for some points) sharp features, befittingly matching the kind of gaze he now wears as he looks at Yang. A violin is tucked between his side and arm.

 _This man,_ a student suddenly thinks, _looks familiar?_

"Yup! And you're here again, ever so early." Eddy replies before jabbing a playful smack on the other's shoulder. "You know you're not getting any younger, right? You'll hurt your health with this schedule, Brett."

"Oh, shut it." Yang says almost immediately, as if he has heard and answered this a million times already. "I told you, Eddy. As long as you're still here," his voice cracks a little, "I'll visit again and again to meet you."

Eddy smiles at that, then sighs.

"Stubborn," the latter teases, giving up. Yang gives him a knowing look. "Alright, we both are."

Laughter ensues. Then, small talks. Eddy proceeds to tune his violin along the process, finishing just as Brett finally picks the piece he wants them to play next. There's an exchange of looks as they settle their instruments in place, both waiting for the other's cue. Then, just like how lightning strikes precisely despite coming out of nowhere, they started **their duet**.

If there's a summary for love, passion, longing, and sorrow, then **this** is it. 

_You're still here._

_I'm still here._

_With me.  
With you.  
_

"It's him," the student finally manages to let out despite feeling at a loss for words, attention fixated at the two's musical waltz. The realization hits him like a truck, a sharp pang in his chest making itself known, when from the farthest end of the room, a certain picture catches his eye. 

"This Eddy—he's the reason for Professor Yang's visits."

-

There’s this rumour within the university that gets brought up every once in a while as a fill-in topic for people’s breaktime conversations. It concerns Professor Yang who allegedly checks in by schedule at the ungodly hour of four o’clock in the morning to run through some pieces in one of the campus’ older practice rooms. There are many speculations as to why he does this, ranging from logical to downright controversial. But maybe, all of these combined are much more believable than the actual reason a few students have come to know about one night:

_  
Eddy._

_Edward Chen.  
_

The youngest son of the Chen family—close friends to the Yangs, specifically to Brett Yang. An unbreakable bond and love between two souls, only separated by an incurable disease that claimed the other half's life all of a sudden. Just before they were to be united by marriage; just before they were to exchanged vows. _He's gone, Brett,_ a family member once notified the one that got spared; left alone. 

But he isn't.  
He's here, where they spent most of their time together (so much so that they jokingly posted an old photo of them together to claim ownership of the practice room). He's here, when the clock strikes to an hour where everything, alive or not, real or not, collides.

He's here where Brett is. He's with him, forever living inside his heart and the music they continuously share every time Professor Yang visits at 4 o' clock.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know your thoughts about this experimental piece here or at my twt @tsvwontons <3


End file.
